darkscapefandomcom-20200215-history
Falador farm
The Falador Farm is a large structure south of the pristine city of Falador. It has many purposes and functions. Location The Farm is in some ways the crossroads of Asgarnia. It has a convenient location, near Draynor Village, Falador, Port Sarim, and Rimmington. There are several ways to reach the Farm. *The best and probably most common way is to utilise the Cabbage port function of the Explorer's ring, as this will teleport the user to the cabbage patch belonging to the Farm. *Before the Explorer's ring was released, many players used Falador teleport and ran south to the farm. This is still used by some players. *If a player binds their Amulet of Nature to a patch in the farm, it will teleport the player to the patch when the crops are diseased or fully grown. As this isn't certain, it is rarely used. *Players can charter a ship to Port Sarim and run north. *If players have their house in Rimmington, they can teleport to house and run to the farm. *If players have a Spirit tree grown in Port Sarim, they can teleport there and run north. *Players with Port Sarim Lodestone can teleport then continue north to the farm. History .]] The Farm is well-known for being the major host of the 2009 April Fool's event, where cabbages would bounce up and down, with many random phrases appearing over their heads, such as "All Hail Brassisca Prime!" During the event, the patch was visited by many, each trying to obtain a cabbage for novelty uses. However, the cabbages would jump up and down, and bounce away if players tried to pick them up. This made it rather hard to obtain them, and many would get annoyed by chasing them around everywhere. Facilities The Falador Farm is home to many facilities, which can be used by players at their own liberty. Combat training The farm is a good location for many low-levelled players to train while earning a modest profit from drops received. Of particular note are the chickens found wandering around the chicken coop. These are easily killed, and the chickens can be cooked in Port Sarim or Falador, allowing players to use them as food. However, raw chickens sell for a fair profit, almost rivalling that of cowhides, because of their use in Summoning, so players may want to sell them instead of cooking them. Also, chickens will drop feathers, which are valued for their use in Fletching, and bones, which can be buried to obtain Prayer experience. If that isn't enough, there is also a large pasture containing several cows, which will all drop raw beef, bones, and their prized cowhides. The meat can be cooked in Falador or on a fire to be used as food, the bones buried, and the cowhides tanned and used for Crafting, or sold on the Grand Exchange to others wishing to train Crafting for a fair price. If players don't wish to cook the meat for food, they can also eat the cabbages that spawn in the patch nearby. After the quest Bringing Home the Bacon has been completed, players may kill pigs in Storm Cellar. Farming The main focus of the Farm is most likely the Farming patches, which are used to grow crops. Found in the North-eastern edge of the Farm, there is a Herb, flower, and two Allotment patches that can be used to train. Also, a Tool leprechaun will store various farming tools for you, and there is a Compost bin nearby that can be used to make Compost, Supercompost, or rotten tomatoes. Elstan will watch over your crops for you if you pay him. The tool leprechaun is a little different from the other leprechauns found everywhere, as she will not note any cabbages for you. Besides that, Sarah nearby will sell players various farming items, such as sacks and baskets. ]] Other facilities *Besides the afforementioned facilities, the Farm also has a loom, which can be used to created certain items using the crafting skill. *Also, there is a Musician just outside the southwest fence of the Farm, which players can use to recharge run energy while on their way to Falador or Rimmington. *There are three or four Yew trees found past the northern fence of the Farm. High levelled lumberjacks can cut these down for woodcutting experience. *The loom can be used to create Milestone Capes. Quests *During the Garden of Tranquility, players have to talk to Elstan, and ask him for Delphinium seeds, which he will give in exchange for some Marigolds the player has grown. *During Fairytale I - Growing Pains, Elstan can be asked for information. *While it's not required, during Forgettable Tale of a Drunken Dwarf, players can talk to the gardener while the Kelda hops are growing to receive a letter to take to Elstan. After doing so, players will receive two Marrentill seeds. *While doing the Falador Tasks, players are required to buy a Farming amulet from Sarah. *They are also required to craft a Basket on the Loom. *Also, they will need to place a scarecrow in the flower patch and plant some sweetcorn. *Bringing Home the Bacon can be started here by speaking to Eli who is in the pig pen. Trivia *Because of the Cabbage patch nearby, the Farm's Tool Leprechaun will not note cabbages, as she will exclaim, "A Cabbage? Don't show me those, the whole farm stinks of them!" This has probably been placed there by Jagex to stop players from using her to obtain massive amounts of cabbages. *The farm received a graphical update along with the release of the Bringing Home the Bacon quest. Category:Falador Category:Farming Category:April Fools